Finał, piosenki (odcinek 105)
Finał, piosenki to 25 odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Do Studia został zatrudniony nowy pianista, Jeremiasz Castelli, który wydaje się być bardzo tajemniczy i zapatrzony w Violettę. Camili jest wstyd, gdy dowiedziała się, że fatalnie śpiewa po angielsku. Francesca proponuje Camili, żeby liczyła na pomoc Maxiego, który bardzo dobrze umie mówić po angielsku. Ambar grozi Oldze, że pokaże Cardozo nagranie, jeżeli nie dostanie tortu. W tej chwili pojawia się Cardozo. Ambar prawie wygaduje Cardozo, że Olga nadal kocha Ramallo. Olga szybko powstrzymuje Ambar. Pablo jest zły na Ludmiłę za to, jak się zachowała, i wyszła z zajęć. Mówi jej, że ona musi się nauczyć pokory i że ona weźmie udział w występie Violetty. Broduey mówi przyjaciołom, że Leon nie przyjdzie na imprezę, jeśli Violetta tam będzie. Violetta mówi Broduey'owi, że nie przyjdzie na imprezę, jeśli Leon jej tam nie chce. Andres radzi Leonowi, żeby zaczął się spotykać z Larą, skoro już nie jest chłopakiem Violetty. Leon mówi Andresowi, że Lara jest tylko mechanikiem, a ona nie chce go widzieć. Gregorio przedstawia Jeremiasza innym nauczycielom. Okazuje się, że Jeremiasz nie tylko będzie akompaniował podczas zajęć u Gregoria, ale także będzie księgowym. Jackie nie podoba się to, że jej wujek zatrudnił nowego pracownika, kiedy Studio tymczasem ma kłopoty. Angie mówi Jeremiaszowi, że przypomina jej on kogoś znajomego. Ramallo przychodzi do Studia, żeby odebrać Violettę, i, gdy widzi Jeremiasza, z szoku zwraca się do niego German. Ramallo szybko się wstrzymuje, wmawiając, że musi coś z Germanem załatwić, i zabiera Violettę. Okazuje się, że Jeremiasz to tak naprawdę German, który zamierza pilnować Violetty, udając pianistę. Maxi pomaga Camili ćwiczyć piosenkę "Be better". Tym razem Camila śpiewa bardzo ładnie po angielsku. W domu Ramallo ostrzega Germana, że Violetta się wścieknie, kiedy się dowie, kim jest Jeremiasz. Violetta ćwiczy "In my own world" na fortepianie i patrzy na nią Ambar. Ambar mówi Violetcie, że chciałaby zostać tancerką, ale nie umie tańczyć. Violetta postanawia nauczyć Ambar tańczyć. German, Esmeralda i Ramallo pojawiają się podczas lekcji tańca. W tej chwili pojawiają się Jade i Matias. Jade jest zaskoczona na widok nieznajomej jej dziewczynki i Ambar mówi jej, że jest córką Esmeraldy. Jade jest wściekła tym, że Esmeralda ma córkę, i grozi, że wszystko powie Germanowi. Esmeralda obiecuje, że jutro wszystko wyjaśni. Nazajutrz, podczas wyjaśnień, Jade i Matias grożą Esmeraldzie, że zostanie zwolniona. Ambar natomiast mówi Jade i Matiasowi, że jeśli zwolnią jej mamę, to z ich planu nici. Jade i Matias są zaskoczeni, że Ambar tak dużo wie, i przypadkiem wygadują jej o swoim planie kradzieży pieniędzy Germana. Ambar obiecuje, że nic nie powie. Esmeralda jest zła na córkę, że wtrąciła się w nieswoje sprawy. Ambar mówi mamie, że chciała pomóc. Esmeralda wybacza córce i mówi jej, że denerwuje się, gdy w pobliżu są Jade i Matias. Andres proponuje Larze, żeby przyszła na imprezę i posłuchała, jak Leon śpiewa, mówiąc, że w taki sposób ona zmieni swoje nastawienie do niego. Lara odrzuca propozycję. Violetta mówi Angie, że tęskni za przyjaciółmi i za zajęciami z nimi. Violetta potem mówi Jeremiaszowi, że została gwiazdą You-Mix, żeby pomóc tacie, który ma problemy finansowe. Podsłuchując Francescę, Camilę, Maxiego i Marca, Diego dowiaduje się, że Violetta nie idzie na imprezę z powodu tego, że Leon jej tam nie chce. Esmeralda mówi Germanowi, że skoro teraz mieszka w jednym domu z nim, Violettą i Ambar, chciałaby z córką na nowo stworzyć rodzinę. German proponuje Esmeraldzie wspólne wyjście na wieczór. Diego dzwoni do Violetty, żeby porozmawiać z nią o tym, że ona nie idzie na imprezę w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich. Violetta jest zaskoczona, że Diego o tym wie, bo nikt mu o tym nie powiedział, i potem kończy rozmowę. Na imprezie Andres zauważa, jak Lara wchodzi. Andres szybko pokazuje Leonowi, że Lara przyszła. Leon jest zaskoczony na widok całkiem innej Lary, bo zapamiętał ją, gdy nosiła tylko ubranie mechanika. Leon i Lara rozmawiają i obiecują, że to, co się obecnie dzieje, nie zepsuje ich relacji. Potem Leon, Andres i Broduey śpiewają "Te fazer feliz". Wyraźnie widać, jakby Leon śpiewał dla Lary. Ludmiła, Francesca, Camila i Naty są zaskoczone tym, że Leon śpiewa dla obcej im dziewczyny. Po występie, Maxi prosi Camilę do tańca i namawia ją, żeby zaśpiewała po angielsku. Camila śpiewa Maxiemu "Be better", a on jest oczarowany. Między Camilą a Maxim prawie dochodzi do pocałunku. Lara wyznaje Leonowi, że on jej się podoba. Ani Leon, ani Lara nie wiedzą, że Ludmiła i Naty nagrały ich rozmowę. W domu Olga mówi Ramallo, że Cardozo przychodzi na kolację. Z zazdrości o Cardozo, Ramallo dodaje ostre składniki do dania. W tej chwili pojawia się Ambar i żąda, żeby Ramallo ją zawiózł jutro do kina albo zoo, pokazując mu na tablecie nagranie, jak on dodaje ostre składniki do dania. Diego mówi Violetcie przez telefon, że zostawi ją w spokoju, ale chce jej uśmiech w zamian. Ktoś puka do drzwi. Violetta otwiera drzwi i zauważa na progu Diega. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2